Anemone
by Uki the Great
Summary: Saat suntuk mengikuti perkuliahan, Ichigo berkenalan dengan seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa wajah Rukia tidak asing baginya. Dilihat dari semua sikapnya, benarkah Rukia mencintai Ichigo? sorry, bad summary. For Fanfiction Festival. AU. RnR


**Disclaimer:** Bleach by Kubo Tite

**Warning:** Uki minta maaf sebelumnya… mungkin ada typho(s), ada yg OOC, AU, Aneh bin Abal, n kalo dirasa kurang

*yang fontx italic berarti POV Rukia*

**Anemone**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…**.**

_Masaki Kurosaki. Meninggal karena penyakit. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Rapuhnya... Tapi itu bukan urusanku. _

Beberapa orang menangisi sosok yang terbujur kaku di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Senyum tak lagi menghiasi wajah yang mulai berangsur dingin itu. Tamatlah sudah riwayat hidup dari seorang manusia. Tidak ada lagi kelanjutan kisahnya, layu dan tunas-tunas baru akan menggantikannya. Mahluk hidup lahir ke dunia ini, berkembang, mati dan digantikan oleh mahluk hidup lain, begitu seterusnya. Hukum tertua di muka bumi, lingkaran kehidupan.

"Ibuuu... hiks... hiks... "

"Masaki..."

"Hiks... hiks... "

Keluarga dan kerabat menangisi kepergian orang yang mereka cintai.

_Air mata... cantiknya... _

Seorang remaja hanya melihat datar pada salah adiknya yang menangis. Guratan kesedihan nampak di wajahnya. Sendu. Mencoba bertahan dan berdiri tegar.

"Ichi-nii..."

"Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat! Masaki... Masaki... "

…**.**

Enam bulan telah berlalu namun suasana duka masih menyelimuti. Remaja lelaki itu duduk bersandar pada tiang tempat tidurnya. Memperhatikan daun-daun gugur yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Matanya sendu, tapi tidak menangis. Menangis pun, sang ibu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Ibu..."

…**.**

"Dimana...?"

"Kau... mau kemana?" seorang gadis bertanya padanya. Si remaja merasa bingung. Stasiun senja itu tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang di sana termasuk dia dan gadis itu. Sebuah kereta masih menunggu calon penumpangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" gadis itu kembali bertanya. Kulitnya putih hampir menyaingi salju, bermata ungu dan berambut hitam. Wajahnya tidak cantik seperti standar kecantikan yang selama ini ia lihat. Si gadis memiliki kecantikan yang begitu lain. Seolah kecantikan itu bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

"A-aku... " remaja itu terdiam sebentar, dirinya seperti kehilangan alasan mengapa ia berada di sana.

"Tidak tahu."

"Begitukah? Apakah kau mencari seseorang? Keluargamu barangkali?"

"... Entahlah."

Hening. Si remaja memandangi sebuah jam yang terpasang di peron. Gadis itu masih duduk dengan manis di salah bangku. Memandangi si remaja.

_Tidak tahu? Atau... Hihihi..._

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau mau berpergian?" tanya si remaja.

"Aku sedang... menunggu."

"Boleh aku tahu, siapa yang sedang kau tunggu?"

"Tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh dan... tidak akan mau tahu."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Hihihi... rahasia.." gadis itu beranjak berdiri menghampiri si remaja.

"Aneh ya? Aku baru tahu kalau _steam locomotive _masih digunakan."

"Begitu? Aneh... ya?"

"Iya. Bukannya kereta seperti itu sudah tidak beroperasi lagi?"

"Tentu saja masih."

"Oh ya?"

"Kereta itu untuk kalangan tertentu. Tidak untuk semua orang."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?"

"Kau... tidak akan mau tahu... untuk saat ini..."

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa bicaramu seolah-olah..."

"Seolah-olah apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa..."

Hening.

"Kenapa ya? Kau dan aku seperti sudah lama saling kenal?"

"Apa ini yang disebut dengan 'merayu'?"

"Bu-bukan! Bukan seperti itu! Ma-maksudku.. A-aku.."

"Hihihi... Aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

"Eh? Ap-apa maksud ucapanmu? Bukannya kita baru bertemu?" si remaja merasa terkejut atas pernyataan si gadis yang tiba-tiba.

"Memang... sekarang bukan waktu untukmu..."

"Eh?"

"Kembalilah... nanti kita akan bertemu lagi..."

"Tunggu dulu-" si gadis menaiki kereta tersebut. Ia menoleh kepada si remaja dan tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa..."

…**.**

"Ichi-nii..."

"Ichigo..."

"Kurosaki-san..."

"Ichigo-san..."

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Anak bodoh..."

"Ichi-nii..."

'Semua?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki-kun! Selamat pagi!"

"Ah. Selamat pagi juga Inoue!"

"Selamat pagi Inoue-san."

"Eh maaf, selamat pagi Sado-kun."

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Tatsuki? Kau tidak tidur lagi?"

"Berisik! Aku tidur kok tadi di kereta."

"Pagi, Tatsuki-chan."

"Pagi.. huaahemm…"

"Tidak disangka ya? Kita semua satu universitas."

"Yah… kukira kau akan lulus di tempat lain."

"Kau menyindirku, Ichigo?"

"Bukan-bukan… maksudnya-"

"Ah kau ini! Bilang saja ingin meledekku kan? Aku tersinggung nih!"

"Eit! Cuma begitu saja kau sudah tersinggung, datang bulan?"

"Mesum! Kenapa kau tahu jadwal bulananku hah!"

"Eh benar ya?"

"Ichigo!"

"Ups! Sori, aku duluan. Chad nanti di tempat yang biasa ya!"

"Oke."

Ichigo Kurosaki berlari menuju ruang kuliahnya. Ia sudah sedikit terlambat pagi itu. Siapapun yang terlambat masuk di kuliah Kisuke Urahara pasti akan sial selama dua bulan. Dosen yang satu ini bukan tipe yang akan memarahi mahasiswa-mahasiswanya yang telat. Cukup diminta untuk balik kanan dan menutup pintu, serta setumpuk tugas yang membuat si mahasiswa tidak bisa tidur selama dua bulan.

"Wah-wah… nyaris ya, Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo dan dosennya berpapasan di depan pintu kelas.

"Maaf." Ichigo memotong langkah dosennya dan segera mencari tempat duduk.

"Woooo… datang juga kau tukang telat!" salah satu dari mahasiswa yang lain bersuara.

"Apa kau sudah menontonnya semalam? Pasti sudah kan? Makanya telat begitu."

"Berisik ah! Mananya yang kau bilang _hot_ ? Biasa saja!" Ichigo mengambil tempat duduk di pojok belakang.

"Eh? Tidak seru?"

"Sama sekali tidak seru! Aku sampai tertidur!"

"Lain kali kucarikan yang lebih-"

"Ehem! Kurosaki-san dan Abarai-san tolong obrolannya disimpan dulu. Bisa kita mulai kuliah pagi ini?'

Perkuliahan dimulai, semua tampak serius mengikuti kuliah Urahara-sensei, kecuali satu orang. Ichigo menatap bosan pada dosennya. Menutup mulutnya sambil menguap, ia mencoret-coret catatannya. Lingkaran, zig-zag, karikatur dosennya, daun-daun, awan hitam, spiral, pohon tumbang, dan _steam locomotive_.

Suara samar-samar membuat Ichigo memperhatikan keadaan di luar dari balik jendela. Langit masih nampak mendung, tidak ada tanda-tanda matahari akan menampakkan dirinya. Rona kuning dan merah kecokelatan mulai menutupi pepohonan yang ada dilingkungan kampus. Pikirannya mulai terbang terbawa angin yang berhembus pelan.

'Satu ekor gurita raksasa. Tentakelnya menarik kaki, terbawa jauh ke dasar laut. Nelayan tradisional datang, guritanya tertangkap. Dipotong-potong dan dijadikan sashimi hidup-hidup. Tidak bisa berteriak… aku ini sedang memikirkan apa sih?'

Matanya masih menerawangi gumpulan awan abu-abu. Seolah ia dapat memandangi apa yang bersembunyi dibaliknya. Datar.

Tidak seperti yang terlihat di permukaan, Ichigo merasa terasing. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menyelami hatinya, iapun tidak pernah membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Semuanya tertutup rapat, tersegel oleh sebuah mantera. Ia menarik dan menghela nafas berat. Sama seperti hari-hari yang selama ini ia lewati, ia merasa sesak.

Kejenuhan.

Kesepian.

Kegelisahan.

Amarah.

Penyesalan.

Rasa bersalah.

Ketidakberdayaan.

Hampa.

Semuanya bercampuraduk membentuk rantai yang mengikat tubuh dan jiwanya. Menjalani hari demi hari dengan beban tergantung di kedua kakinya. Menghirup udara bercampur racun pikiran. Ichigo Kurosaki tidak bisa bernafas.

Sekawanan gagak nampak melintasi langit kelabu. Puluhan, mungkin ratusan jumlahnya. Membanjiri langit dengan warna hitam. Ichigo memandangi lekat-lekat lukisan alam itu. Berharap sebagian bebannya ikut terbang bersama para gagak.

'Aku…'

"Maaf. Bisa lihat catatanmu?" suara lembut membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kaget karena sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Seingatnya, kursi di sebelahnya tidak ada yang menempati. Gadis itu terlihat begitu halus dan rapuh seolah-olah dapat pecah apabila disentuh sedikit saja. Kulitnya begitu pucat dan sakit, tapi sinar matanya yang teduh sanggup untuk menundukkan beruang liar sekalipun. Rasanya, wajahnya tidak asing.

"E-eh?"

"Bisa kupinjam catatanmu? Aku kurang mengerti dengan tulisan di papan tulis."

"Aku tidak mencatat apapun. Maaf tidak bisa membantumu."

"Rukia."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki."

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

…**.**

"Dimana Ichigo?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Ishida, kau tahu dimana Ichigo?"

"Tidak."

"Aneh ya?"

"Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar."

"He? Yang benar? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Dia selalu menghilang setiap kuliah selesai. Bisa saja kan?"

"Yang mana pacarnya?"

"Entahlah."

Ruangan perpustakaan sedikit gelap karena mendung dan beberapa lampu tidak menyala. Hanya sedikit manusia yang berada di sana, tenggelam dalam bacaan masing-masing.

_Hmm… hmm… Sebentar lagi dia kemari… kemari…_

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo? Kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

"Yup. Kau?"

"Aku tidak ada kuliah."

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mau…"

_Ternyata benar… kalau dilihat dari dekat… indah. Sangat indah. Berkilauan… sedikit kelabu tapi tetap cantik. Tidak berubah, sama seperti saat itu… _

"Rukia, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Dengar kok."

"Kau baca buku apa?"

"Ini? Kau ingin membacanya?"

"Pinjam sebentar ya?"

_Sebentar lagi… hanya sebentar lagi… Aku benar-benar mencintainya… _

"Buku ini menarik juga."

_Bersinar dalam gelap… terukir oleh kesedihan… diwarnai rasa bersalah… penyesalan… cantik sekali…_

"Tapi aneh juga ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Di novel ini tertulis jika shinigami jatuh cinta, ia akan memperpanjang nyawa orang yang dicintainya dan terus mengagumi jiwanya yang hidup. Sedikit tidak masuk di akal."

"Benar… buku itu tidak benar. Sebab, jika sshinigami jatuh cinta, ia akan membawa jiwa orang yang dicintainya."

"Begitu ya?"

"… Ya."

"Kalau begitu… ibuku dicintai oleh shinigami."

"Benarkah?"

"Ibuku sudah… meninggal… maaf, aku merusak suasana."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika kau tidak ingin membicarakannya tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu dipaksakan."

"Ah tidak…"

"Hmm?"

"Rukia, kau mencengarkan ceritaku? Cukup dengarkan saja."

"Cerita apa?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku kelas 1 SMP…"

_Aku tahu… _

"Sejak dulu jantungnya lemah. Dulu aku termasuk dalam kategori anak nakal. Aku biasa berkelahi dengan orang lain, bahkan tidak segan-segan melukai mereka dengan senjata tajam…"

"Lanjutkan."

"Suatu hari, seperti biasa aku berkelahi. Lawanku itu kutusuk dengan pisau, itu adalah usaha melindungi diri. Dia terkapar di tanah. Mendadak pikiranku kosong dan begitu aku sadar, aku sudah berada di kantor polisi. Lawanku itu…"

_Kau… tidak membunuhnya…_

"Apakah dia tewas?"

"Tidak. Lukanya tidak melukai organ vital. Dia tidak tewas. Tapi…"

_Jiwa yang rapuh itu… melayang…_

"Aku membunuh yang lain…"

_Indah…_

"Ibuku mendapat serangan jantung ketika menuju ke kantor polisi. Dia meninggal karena aku… Akulah… yang membunuh ibuku… Aku…"

_Air mata yang cantik… Ayo, teruskanlah… ceritamu… Rantai yang mengikatmu… harus dilepas… Dengan demikian…_

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah… Aku pernah mencoba bunuh diri… dengan memmotong nadi pergelangan tanganku… tapi gagal… Seberapa banyaknya aku memohon… ibuku tidak akan kembali… Andai saat itu… Aku tidak pernah memaafkan diriku…" Gadis itu perlahan bangkit dari kursinya, menuju tempat duduk Ichigo yang berada di hadapannya.

_Suara yang merdu…_

"Aku merasa sangat berdosa… Aku… Aku tidak lagi sanggup untuk menatap wajah adik-adikku… Aku yang sudah membunuh ibu mereka… Aku ini… pembunuh-"

Perkataannya terhenti, gadis itu memeluknya. "Jangan diteruskan. Ibumu pasti tahu jika kau selama ini sangat menderita… Semuanya sudah berlalu…"

"Maaf Rukia, aku menceritakan hal ini…"

_Rapuh…_

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada yang lain… Aku-"

"Ichigo."

"…."

"Aku… sangat mencintaimu…"

…**.**

"Mana Ichigo?"

"Masih di jalan, katanya sekalian menjemput pacarnya."

"Kurosaki-kun… punya pacar?"

"Inoue, kau baru tahu?"

"Sado-kun pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak."

"Siapa pacarnya?"

"Eng… kalau tidak salah namanya… 'Ku'… 'Ku' apa ya?"

"Yang benar dong!"

"Sebentar Arisawa! Otakku ini kapasitasnya kecil!"

"Ayo katakan!"

"Namanya, 'Ku'… Ah! 'Rukia Kuchiki'!"

"Benar! Itu namanya!"

"Namanya 'Rukia Kuchiki'?"

"Kenapa Tatsuki-chan?"

"Memangnya ada yang bernama 'Rukia Kuchiki' di angkatan kita?"

…**.**

Sebuah mobil melaju di jalan yang membelah perbukitan. Ichigo melarikan mobilnya di rute jalan yang paling sepi hingga ia bisa memacu kecepatan di atas batas yang diperbolehkan. Sambil bersiul riang, ia membayangkan acara piknik bersama teman-temannya sekaligus memperkenalkan kekasihnya. Seorang gadis berpakaian hitam memperhatikan dari jauh.

_Sebentar lagi…_

Seekor rubah berlari menyebrangi jalan.

'Sial! Remnya!'

Ichigo membanting stir ke kanan. Laju mobil tidak dapat dikendalikan, menabrak pagar pembatas dan masuk ke jurang. Mobil terguling hingga 5 kali, terus terperosok di kedalaman jurang dan menabrak pohon besar. Remuk. Ichigo mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Ada rasa nyeri di kaki dan rusuknya. Darah mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya dan bibirnya. Pandangannya mengabur, namun ia dapat mengenali sosok yang berdiri di samping pintunya.

"Ru… Rukia?"

"Ya…"

"Kenapa di sini..?"

"Sekarang adalah waktumu… Ichigo."

"Ap-apa yang kau bicara -uhuk- kan?"

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya… Apa kau ingat?"

"Kau…"

"Ingatkan perkataanku tempo hari?"

"A-"

"Jika shinigami jatuh cinta, ia akan membawa jiwa orang yang dicintainya…"

"Ruki… a…"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh…"

"Ru…"

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu…Ichigo."

…**.**

Tatsuki Arisawa menekan tombol ponselnya tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Nada tunggu yang ia dengar hamper membuatnya gila.

PIIP

"Ah Ichigo-"

"Anda terhubung dengan mailbox. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda."

"Ckk! Ichigo, kau kemari dengan pacarmu kan? Begini kita ini teman sejak kecil, makanya aku tidak ingin kau ditipu. Aku sudah bertanya pada bagian administrasi, tidak ada mahasiswi di universitas kita yang bernama 'Rukia Kuchiki'. Kau dengar? Tidak ada! Coba kau tanyakan pada pacarmu. Kami semua menunggu di villa, oke?"

PPIIIIIPPPPP

**Selesai**

…**.**

Jadi juga ni fic… apa bisa disebut romance? Kykx engga deh… dibuat buat ikutan Fanfiction Festival.. mudah2an aja sesuai ma tema…

Ngetik sambil denger 'Beautiful'nya Late Night Alumni. Hayoo.. kalo tanya knp judulx 'Anemone', itu bunga artinya 'Death'. Death bisa berarti kematian tapi bisa diartikan sbg peri/dewa kematian… #tau dr demos… kok malah ngomongin si Death… komen/kritik bisa dialamatkan dengan mengklik tombol biru dibawah ini… thanks! **RnR** ya


End file.
